Kristmas Kiddies
by StarShineDC
Summary: Merry Christmas! Little children wait up for Santa. Will he come with all his presents? Just a bunch of cuteness. SonAmy, Knouge, Crails, ShadOC, Silvaze
1. To Catch a Clause

**_Disclaimer:_**

Sonic and Amy are (c) SEGA

Volt and Energy are (c) ME

Santa Claus is (c) Santa Claus

**_Synopsis:_**

This is just a cute little story that I wrote on impulse

* * *

_To Catch a Clause_

"Energy," the blue hedgehog whispered, poking his sister's arm. "Let's go! He'll be here soon!"

The small purple hedgehog yawned, opening a single eye. "Volt, Santa?"

Her big brother smiled, revealing a gap where his front teeth would soon grow in. Lately he'd been having fun squirting water and juice through the opening and impressing his friends by sucking from straws between teeth, too.

The shoelaces of his green sneakers were untied because he still couldn't quite get the hang of it. Bunny ears were challenging. Dad had told him that Santa would bring him Velcro or a buckle if he was good. As the boy was very envious of the gold buckles on his father's bright red shoes, the thought of his own buckles left him ecstatic.

"Santa's not here yet, but he will be. So let's go! We can sleep in the big chair."

"Under tree," the girl protested, reaching for her brother.  
"Okay, we can sleep under the tree." Because she was only two and he was a whole three years older, Volt was easily able to lift his sister from her crib. Holding her hand tightly in his, he started walking towards the stairs. She toddled, doing her best to keep up. Sometimes, the boy walked faster than his little sister unless he paid really close attention.

He helped her down the stairs and then they made there way into the living room. Volt made sure to look around first, just in case Santa was already in there. But there were no new presents beneath the tree and the cookies on the plate hadn't been eaten yet. Red and green nightie dragging on the ground, Energy made her way straight to the tree. "Lights?" she asked, pouting. The lights that had been so bright when they'd gone to bed were dark.

Frowning, Volt walked up and laid a hand on one of the bulbs. With a little bit of focus, he charged the wires and the tree lit up pretty and bright. Energy squealed with delight and fell back. Mom had draped a "skirt" around the base of the tree and Energy and Volts had hidden pillows beneath it. So the little girl wasn't injured when she fell. Volt laid next to her, draping a protective arm around the baby after folding the skirt over them.

They snuggled together and, though they tried really hard to keep them open, their eyes soon drifted shut and they fell asleep.

Sometime later, they were both awakened to a loud, delighted round of "Ho, ho, ho!"

Volt, careful not to wake the baby, shifted to look up at the tall, round human. Dressed in red with shiny black boots and pretty golden buttons, a human with a beard whiter than the trim of his suit smiled down.

"Well, hello there." The large man knelt down, exuding a vitality of a much younger, much healthier man. "I believe only presents go under the tree, lad."

"Energy likes it here."

"You're such a good big brother," the man praised, reaching a hand into a large burlap sac. "I believe I have just the thing for you."

"Really? Thank you, Santa." He took the brightly wrapped package with a grin. "What about Energy? She's not a bad little sister."

Belly bouncing with another robust laugh, the man produced another package to the little girl who was yawning and rubbing her fists over her eyes. "Santa!" she squealed when she saw him and toddled over to give him the biggest hug she could muster. He lifted her three whole feet off the ground. Her and Volt, to the boy's utter delight.

"There we are," Santa said, setting the children down. "Now then, you put those gifts under the tree, right where the two of you were sleeping. Then I want you both to go to bed."

Both children did just as they were told and Energy exclaimed, "Present! For Christmas."

"That's right, my dear." He patted the young girl's head and sent them both towards the stairs. "And I may have another package or two if you go straight to sleep."

While the children made their way up the steps, Santa Claus went about his work. Eating cookies, drinking milk, and giving.

Volt and Energy, rather than go to their own bedrooms, went all the way down the hallway to see their parents. Using one another as leverage, they got onto the big bed and snuggled between the two adult hedgehogs. It wasn't an easy feat as they were wrapped around one another.

The pink hedgehog didn't awaken as she accommodated her children instinctively.

The blue hedgehog, however, opened one eye and studied them. "Did Santa come?" he whispered, grin flashing.

"He said I was a good brother," Volt confided, interrupted only once by his own yawning.

Energy snuggled close to her mother. "Presents," she breathed, already half-asleep. Going up and down stairs was tiring work, after all.

The blue hedgehog slowly slipped out of bed and then, using the speed he'd had since birth, was outside in under ten milliseconds, looking up at the roof for any sign of reindeer.

Nothing. Even when he turned around and looked at the sky and at other roofs, he saw nothing. He heard a faint jingling for a moment coming from his roof, but still saw nothing. Laughing, he kept his gaze in the roof. "Merry Christmas, Santa. I'll catch you in action one day." And the hedgehog was back in his bedroom in another ten milliseconds.

Santa touched the side of his nose and the sleigh and reindeer became visible again. "Phew," she sighed. "He almost caught us this year, boys. Yah!"

He snapped his reigns, called out nine names, and the sleigh lifted into the sky. As he flew out of sight, the hedgehog family could faintly hear him cry, "Almost had me, Sonic! Looks like you're not yet the fastest thing alive!"

* * *

All I want for Christmas are reviews!

lol

Merry Christmas, all!


	2. The Night's Flight

Hawkcat gave me the idea to continue this

So eher's some more children and cuteness!

Though these two are considerably more mischevious than their pals

* * *

_The Night's Flight_

"Ouch! Let go of my ear!" the white bat yelled, swatting at her brother's hand. Her violet eyes snapped with annoyance completely unbecoming of the Christmas spirit, but, darn it, that had hurt! Stupid big brothers…

Aqua eyes filled with amusement rather than apology, the silent red echidna smiled and jerked his head towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Mom and Dad'll hear." Still annoyed, the girl spread her wings – "Haha, Swift, aren't you jealous?" – and flew out of the room.

The red echidna with his lopsided crescent mark just rolled his eyes skyward. Why did little sisters have to be so annoying? With the mental response of ''cause they are,' he let out a small laugh. It was one of the few sounds he'd allowed himself in six years of life. Much more tended to hurt his head.

Quietly, he walked towards the stairs. His sister was flying backwards, high above the floor. Frowning, he scaled the wall and glided towards her. They almost connected before she noticed him and shot out of the way. Swift landed smoothly and looked up, smirking.

Her eyes just narrowed as she landed on the couch. "You're annoying," she announced.

So are you, he wanted to say, but clambered onto a chair a good distance away form her and snuggled into the chair. He poked at his front teeth with his tongue, pleased when they gave. Soon Volt wouldn't be the only one who could squirt water through his teeth.

Soon enough, the siblings looked at one another. And, in perfect harmony, made their way to the big tree they'd helped – okay, watched – their dad find and cut down. But decorating it had sure been fun.

"So what do you think we'll get?" the bat asked, choosing a box at random. It was thoroughly expected on the outside before she noticed the tag said 'Swift.' Scowling, she handed it to him. "I bet it'll be pretty stuff." She was hoping for a necklace she'd seen the last time she'd been at the mall with her mom. It had had a very big, very red gem in the center of the heart. It had sparkled behind the glass, but her mom had dragged her away before she'd been able to snag it.

But at least she had the bracelet. She jangled her wrist, smiling at the stolen jewelry. The ruby wasn't as large, though, which was a slight disappointment.

The echidna yawned, scooting back to rest against the trunk. "Go to sleep, Gem." He said it slowly, wary of pain. "Santa doesn't come unless you sleep." His sigh was relieved when that didn't cause him any aches, either.

She pouted. "Fiiiiine. But you have to be my pillow." When his gaze was questioning, she smiled sweetly. "'Cause I'm littler than you," she explained, and, sighing, he stretched out. Giggling, Gem rested her head on his tummy and was asleep in seconds.

Swift pillowed his head on his arms and fell asleep much slower, thoughts and ideas and questions racing in an active mind.

A bit later, Gem's eyes were opened by a booming laugh. Immediately, she elbowed Swift. "Quiet!" she ordered.

Groggily, the boy opened his eyes and looked around. "Huh?"

The laugh boomed again and both children scrambled out from under the tree. Gem shot up and wrapped her arms around the neck of the red-suited human. "Hi," she greeted, eyes dancing with greed.

Swift smiled a bit shyly and was scooped up. "Hello to you both. Have you been arguing?"

"No," Gem lied without qualm.

Swift opened his mouth to deny it as well, but stayed quiet.

Santa let out another round of ho's and set them both down. A hand was left on Swift's head. "You, my boy, are wise. Lying leads to pain."

Gem's eyes narrowed, and a calculated smile spread over her face. Before she could speak, Santa patted her head. "Don't worry, dear. I still have a present or two for you. You're not all naughty, are you?"

"Not yet," Swift teased and earned an elbow in the ribs from his still innocently smiling sister.

Santa just laugh again and nudged them towards the stairs. "Go on to bed, you two. Or neither of you will get much more than coal."

The kids exchanged glances and shot up the stairs. But, just as Volt and Energy had, neither went to their own rooms, but stole into their parents' bedroom to nestle between them.

The older red echidna shuffled to the side, wrapping a strong, protective arm around his children. Their mother brushed a hand fondly over their heads without opening her eyes, a small smile curving her lips.

"We saw Santa," Swift murmured, just as he was drifting off. His mind seemed stuck on only one thing: lying leads to pain. Just lying? They'd see about that.

Both parents opened their eyes and looked at him. It was very rare that he spoke even one word, but three?

Gem was smiling as she slept and, for the first time, her mother noticed the bracelet. Little thief, she thought to herself, smiling.

Her husband gave her a bland stare. "Corruption," he mumbled, letting his eyes close again.

Her only response was a cheeky grin and… Her ears twitched and she slipped out of the bed. Had she just heard…bells? On the roof? She went to the window and stared out. When the glass disrupted her radar, she slid it open and was startled to sense and then see what she did.

Santa Claus smiled at her, sitting in his sleigh, nine reindeers pawing the air impatiently. "You should tell your daughter you don't always need wings to fly." With a wink, he and his sleigh were gone.

* * *

Review please!

And Merry Christmas!


	3. First Sighting

See? Miracles DO occur

XD

I updated something!

And I'm really fond of this, lol. I've had these child ficlets in my head all week and just now got around to actually writing it

lol

Sin is my character (I have something in the works that explains more about her) and her and Shadow's kids are also mine, lol.

For those of you familiar with my old Speed design... Well, it's obsolete now.

lol

Enjoy!

* * *

_First Sighting_

Her smile was wicked, her eyes a bright, lively lilac. The gray hedgehog landed on a white hedgehog's chest, causing him to blow out a sharp breath. He opened an eye, scowling. "Iris," he whispered, "go to sleep."

"No," she protested, dragging her younger brother out of bed. He wasn't younger by much; sometimes they were even the same age. But she was still older and Iris had no qualms about flaunting it. "Let's go see Santa Claus!"

"But Dad said–"

"Come _on_, Speed!" she insisted in an annoyed whisper and finally succeeded in getting her brother off of the bed. Smiling brightly, she sped from the room. Speed followed her, a bit wary. Dad had told them that Santa only came when everybody was asleep… Then he'd tossed them both into bed.

Speed made it down the stairs, looking around. Everything seemed to be in order. The tree still had the presents their parents had laid beneath it the past month and the cookies remained uneaten, the cup still full of milk.

"He's not here," the boy observed.

"Yet," his sister corrected and Speed noticed her for the first time, hidden inside of a box.

"What are you doing…?"

"I'm gonna spring out and _scare_ Santa into leaving me all his presents!"

Her brother lifted a brow, mind calculating the flaws in such a plan. "If he knows when you're sleeping and such, he'll know that you're in a box. You'll go on the Naughty List and get only coal."

She pouted. "You think of an idea, then."

"Be happy with what you get?"

Iris thought about it for a minute, then lifted the box's lid over her head. "You're stupid."

He only sighed, shook his head. Sometimes his sister could be incredibly silly. "Can I stay in your box with you?"

There was a long pause. "Yes."

Speed climbed in and huddled beside her. Very soon, the two of them found themselves fast asleep in the box, Iris's head pillowed on Speed's chest. Speed opened a single eye when the box lid was lifted. A human stood above it, smiling down at them. His cheeks and nose were red, his eyes twinkling.

Speed was, for once, at a loss for words. "She's not bad," he finally whispered. "She's just silly. Don't give her coal, please."

The man laughed, his belly shaking. "You're a better brother than she gives you credit for."

He bent over and scooped the two children up. Iris stirred then, blinking wearily at the man. Then her eyes went wide. "Santa!" she squealed. "I wasn't gonna scare you!"

He laughed again, setting them on their feet. "You weren't?"

Iris shuffled her feet. "Maybe a little…"

He patted her head, then nudged both children towards the stairs. "Go on, you two. Off to bed. I believe your mother's waiting." They looked up to see a white hedgehog staring down, eyes just as wide as her children's and just as bright a lilac as her daughter's.

Santa smiled. "It's nice to finally see you for myself, Sin. Congratulations on being removed from my Naughty List."

"Mom was on the Naughty List?!" Iris squealed and was shushed by her brother, who was already going up the stairs. The white hedgehog scooped her son up; their fur blended perfectly, though the black streaks along his quills made complete camouflage impossible. She held out her free hand to her daughter, who scrambled up the stairs as quickly as she could.

"Ah… Goodnight," Sin said, smiling.

Santa nodded and got to work as the trio went back to their bedroom. Their father was up, halfway out the door when they arrived. His eyes questioned, but the children scrambled in to curl up in the center of their parent's beds and Sin just smiled. "We met Santa," she whispered, sliding past him.

The black hedgehog stood where he was for a moment and then shot down the stairs just in time to see a pair of black boots disappear up the chimney. He ran outside and peered into the sky, watching a set of reindeer pulling a sleigh off of his roof and through the falling snow. The jolly man guiding them sent a cheery wave the hedgehog's way.

Rather than wave back, Shadow felt a small smile curve over his lips. "Merry Christmas," he murmured and darted back inside to be with his family.

* * *

Merry Christmas, indeed!

I think Tails is up next and then Blaze... Or vice versa

lol

It's up to y'all


End file.
